unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Allagash Abductions
Case File: The Allagash Abductions Location: Allagash, Maine Date: August 20, 1976 Description: Allagash is a town in Aroostook County in Northern Maine, with surrounding woodlands well-traveled by hunters, hikers, and campers. The craft that apparently abducted the four men was described as a bright object in the sky that flashed light down onto them. Case History: In August of 1976, four men, brothers Jack and Jim Weiner, and their friends Chuck Rak and Charlie Foltz, went on a camping trip for two weeks in the Allagash Wilderness in Maine. On the second night, Jim noticed a strange bright object in the sky that appeared for about thirty seconds and then vanished. Two nights later on August 20, the men were fishing in a boat when the bright object appeared again. Chuck was the first to notice the object. The men noticed that it was very bright, similar to the Sun. Charlie tried to signal "S.O.S" to the object. Suddenly, the object shot out a bright light, which began following the men along the water. The men began to paddle back to shore, but the next thing they remembered was being on shore and the bright light vanishing. The men thought it was strange that the fire that they had set minutes before they went fishing had completely burnt out, suggesting that they had been gone for several hours. The men felt very fatigued and went to bed. The four men spent six more days in the wilderness, but never again saw the bright object. The men told their families and friends about the strange sightings, but nobody believed them. Then, in 1988, Jack and Jim began having strange nightmares about the four men sitting on a bench naked and feeling very fearful. Jim decided to contact UFO researcher Ray Fowler in order to help with the strange nightmares. The four men decided to go under hypnosis; each agreed to go separately and not tell the other about what they remembered. They each described, in frightening detail, about how they were abducted and then probed by aliens back in 1976. The aliens apparently took samples of the men's skin and body fluids. Jack remembered that the aliens had terrifying faces. They told him to not be afraid and do what they say. Charlie described the ship as like a doctor's office. He claimed that they put a panel over his chest and scraped skin from his body. Finally, Chuck claimed that he had a good view of what the aliens were doing to Charlie. The device that the aliens used was silver and had curves. To him, it appeared that Charlie was in pain. After the sessions, Ray brought the four men together. They learned that each of them recalled the same events. They each took polygraph examinations and passed. However, skeptics, such as Dr. William Cole, are not certain that their stories are true and believe that the strange nightmares and the confessions under hypnosis were a result of watching movies and TV shows about aliens. However, the four men are certain that what happened to them is real. Background: Allagash has a population of 277. The wilderness covers thousands of acres in the northernmost part of Maine. Jack and Jim Weiner first met Chuck Rak and Charlie Foltz in high school. Investigations: UFO researcher Ray Fowler and psychiatrist and author Dr. John Mack both investigated and studied the case of the Allagash Abductions. Dr. William Cole looked into the case from a skeptical point of view. He believes that the men received their memories from television shows and movies. Extra Notes: This case was featured as a part of the September 18, 1994 episode. Results: Unresolved. In a 2016 interview, Chuck Rak admitted that the abduction part of the story was made up, and that he went along with the narrative for financial gain, however, he does admit to seeing a series of strange lights over a period of a couple days during the camping trip. Links: *The Allagash Abductions on Unsolved.com *Allagash Abductions on Wikipedia *Subject of 1976 UFO incident casts doubt on ‘Allagash Abductions’ (September 10, 2016) ---- Category:Maine Category:1976 Category:1988 Category:UFOs Category:Abduction Category:Unsolved Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Woodland-Related Cases Category:ESP Cases